I Wanna Be Bad
by eggrolljunkie99
Summary: Follows Courtney after she was voted off in episode 13 till the end of the series. CourtneyxDuncan, minor GwenxTrent and GeoffxBridge. Spoilers for Americans obviously
1. Chapter 1

Now, before I get a million 'Courtney's out of character/OOC" complaints. This is after Basic Straining (episode 13) and thus will be spoilers for us Americans for episodes 13 on. If you want to watch the latest TDI episodes, go to YouTube.

Anyways, I don't own TDI.

* * *

"Courtney? You got a phone call." Chris called into the dorm, knocking on the screen door. There were quick gasps as the girls shoved the evidence of the stolen food and all ducked under their covers incase he came in.

"Just a moment... let me get dress." She called out, hoping she didn't sound too awake for someone who had just woken up.

"Whatever, your parent's are the ones being charged for their call." Courtney froze in terror as Chris's footsteps retreated into the night.

_Oh My God, what if they somehow found out?_ Courtney shook her head. The show wasn't over and even then it would be another year to a year and a half before the footage was edited and released onto television. And by then she'd be safe and sound in her college dorm near her sister's apartment.

Still apprehension ran thick and cold in her belly.

Courtney's parents had met in high school during one of their weekly over achiever's meetings. That was the type of people they were. They had a schedule, and it included everything in it for everyone. The newly bad girl shuddered as she remembered her childhood of eating much loathed tuna salad for lunch because of some long ago written schedule said: _Courtney-_ _Saturday, March 11__th__. Tuna Salad Sandwich will be consumed by 12:15 PM. Along with one glass of milk._

Courtney walked slowly towards the main tent where Chef was standing there. Scowling like he could smell the Peanut Butter and Guilt off her. As she inched near the phone she thought of her older sister, the black sheep. The Disappointment with a capital D.

Alexandra was ten years older then Courtney, and it seemed to the younger girl, all Alex lived to do was disrupt their parents' clockwork life. At eighteen their parents kicked Alex out for an altercation with the cops. She wasn't in trouble, but she had been brought home by a worried police officer who had thought she was too shaken up to drive home. Courtney never knew exactly what that night entailed, but she did know that her parents were so horrified that Alex was brought home by law enforcement that the reason behind it was irrelevant. A loud shouting match resulted, triggering her sister's ill-gotten temper, and she was gone with a parting comment: _Mom and Dad are perfectionists with unrealistic expectations. They're so clouded in their Ward and June Cleaver fantasy they can't see how turned off people are by them._ She had spoken angrily into the duffle bag she was pounding her clothes in with violent punches.

Eighteen year old college freshman med-student with no current job... out on the streets. At eight it didn't bother her more than she could no longer get piggy-back rides from her big sis. At sixteen her AWOL sis had become something of a personal hero.

Courtney took the phone from an impatient looking Chris and spoke a timid "Hello?" into the receiver.

"_We are __**very**__ disappointed in you young lady."_ Her father's voice came over the line making Courtney wince.

"H-how so?"

"_Stealing! Running around with that... filthy delinquent! Falling behind in the challenges! You didn't come to the Camp to make friends, you came to win. And your poor Mother had a fainting spell when we saw you kiss that criminal! On National TV no less! Have you no shame?"_ Chris who had been leaning over her shoulder caught the last half of the rant.

"We provided your friends and family passwords to go onto the Total Drama Island website so they can watch a live web-feed." Courtney felt the world fall away from her in dread and terror.

"_What do you have to say for yourself you lady?"_

"I'm sorry Father." She squeaked.

"_Not yet you are! I forbid you from ever seeing that-that __**Menace to Society**__ ever again! You will refocus on the games and win this or so help me I'll..."_ Courtney wondered if there was a moment during this conversation where she was supposed to snap. But as her Father spoke that line, she realized, the snap wasn't going to come. Just because her sister had a leaky dam-like temperament didn't mean Courtney did... the snap wasn't going to come.

"Or so help you what?" She croaked out, her entire body shaking in horror of her actions.

"_Excuse me?"_

"You-you heard me, you'll do what? Send me to go live with Alex? Please I should be so lucky!" As the words came she felt a strange sense of detached courage. Like she knew it was the right thing to do, and her words grew strength with the feeling.

"_You are crossing the line young lady! Now seeing as you're probably going through a rather emotional period due to the stress of competing, I'm willing to forgive that outburst. And when you get home we'll discuss your actions and their consequences. As for now, I've already taken the liberty of informing the Principal of your school that you will have received adequate physical activity over the summer and will be taking Advanced College Calculus instead of Gym this year._"

"No! You can't decide for me anymore. I don't want to take another math class. I... I want to take acting, a full class and not just a club I can squeeze in to my already way too overfull schedule." She spoke athoratively.

"_... That is... unacceptable. You have your future to think of, and acting will not be a credit on your application, you won't get into a good college and then you'll be stuck being a Wal-Mart greeter for the rest of your life, how does that sound?"_ Courtney could feel her temper rise, this was the snapping point. She was sure of it.

"Well, I'm sorry but you no longer have a say in my life." She went to slam the phone into the cradle but stopped and brought the phone back to her ear. "Oh, and do me a favor. Call Alex and have the custody papers filled out and sent to her would ya? Now if you'll excuse me, I have a Juvenile Delinquent Boyfriend to get back to. And maybe I'll go ahead and let him pierce my-"

"Okay!" Chris said, leaping forward to catch the phone from her. He gently slid it back into it's off peach cradle. "Well that was awesome TV drama Courtney! And maybe we'll go ahead and overlook you and Duncan stealing from our fridge on account of recent events." He leaned forward slightly to add to the lacking effect of his words. "Don't do it again." Courtney smiled a soft innocent smile before leaving the tent in a better mood then she had arriving.

She even allowed herself to have a small skip to her step.

* * *

Morning was never a pleasant experience for the contestants of Total Drama Island. Between Owen's loud and smelly Morning Flatulence to the daily fight to get Heather out of the bathroom to Chef Hatchet's questionable food (the question being: was it actual food?), there was always something to put a damper on even the brightest of dispositional mornings.

None of it could touch Courtney's good mood. Not even Duncan, going for broke to wipe that deliriously goofy grin off her face; telling her in vivid detail of the triple "x" rated dream he featured her in. Though everyone else was now aware of his fetish for bondage and teasing, and not only in the verbal way, and was very, **_very_**, disturbed. She only sighed and said that was nice.

* * *

"Okay spill. You've been on cloud nine all morning. What's up?" Bridgette asked as they all went off to the newest form of torture Master Chief could whip-up.

"Okay, last night I totally told my parents off and got kicked out." Everyone listening in stopped in their tracks and fixed her a weird look.

"And that's a good thing?" Geoff asked scratching his head.

"Oh yes, you don't know my parents. They're the type of people who need to control everything and everyone around them." Duncan laughed.

"Sounds like someone I know Princess." Courtney puffed a breath, understanding what he was implying but not feeling up to rising to the hidden challenge.

"Not even close, I pale in comparison to them. Did you know I found a five year old schedule outlining their lunches for the next ten years? Or how about the time my older sister broke her arm in a car accident? Yeah they grounded her for a month for 'making them off schedule'."

"For breaking her arm?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah." The group shook their heads.

"Dude, that's like child abuse or somethin'." Owen protested.

"Not strictly speaking, they did take her to the hospital and to all of her appointments and such. They just grounded her." She said before they met up with the drill sergeant from hell.

* * *

"Dude, Courtney, you are so wild!" Duncan said as he led his girl away from the fuming drill sergeant.

"Thanks." She said quietly as she felt his warm hand against her waist.

A cool breeze for summer drifted her closer to him as they both walked off into the woods. Neither of them knew where they were going, just wandering.

"So, your sister, you sound like you really admire her." Duncan broke the silence.

"Yeah, she's... she never let anyone tell her what she could or couldn't do. She... she left the house when she was eighteen, and not by her choice either. I never got to say bye, and I haven't been able to talk to her in over eight years. I just hope she's not mad I'm coming to stay with her, I never got a chance to ask." Duncan leaned over and smiled against her cheek.

"I don't think she'll mind." He mouthed. She laughed at the sensation he caused.

"Duncan! Cut it out!" She cried, giggling. He pulled away, smirking.

"Whatever you say, Princess." Courtney sighed and rolled her eyes, a slight smile playing in her face.

* * *

"I do not concede! I do not concede!" Courtney shouted as Chris and Chef lead her to the "Boat of Losers" to "Losersville". It wasn't fair! Bridgette told her she voted for Harold to be kicked off, and she knew DJ Geoff and Duncan voted for Harold because they didn't like him and she voted against the loser as well. So why was she kicked off? Didn't Chris tell her it was a unanimous vote as he was leading her away from the campfire? Shouldn't that have been the first clue that something was wrong? When she voted _herself_ off?

"Courtney! Wait I made this for you!" Duncan shouted as he ran down to the edge of the Dock of shame. He tossed a small wooden object to her and she caught it, feeling the smooth craftsmanship, he must have been working on this for a while. As she looked at it she realized it was a skull.

"Okay, this is really creepy, but I love it. I'll never forget you!" She called back to his and waved till Camp Wananakwa was out of sight. The Former CIT settled herself on the boat deck and began to fiddle with the hand carved skull, turning it this was and that till she saw the carving of their initials in a heart on the bottom. She pressed her lips over his initials in a brief kiss and sighed, leaning back against the wooden rail.

* * *

Alrighty, now this is not a oneshot, and will be updated upon inspiration for updating upon it. It follows Courtney, and eventually Duncan, as they are voted off and get to stay in "loserville' and torture Harold as means of recreation. Obviously it's DuncanxCourtney, and there will be minor GwenxTrent and BridgexGeoff.

Oh! Yeah! Uhm Courtney, as far as to my knowledge, has no mentioned family. And yeah her family seems really harsh, but I know parents like that.

Anyways please review, this is my first TDI fic, and I only just watched the episodes on youtube like over the last few days.


	2. Author's Note: Plagiarized and Pissed

I'm really really really fucking livid right now.

Someone plagiarized this story of mine, copied it over to quizilla, and changed Courtney into a self-insert wannabe. (You know _those_ stories where everything is written in script format and instead of an OC they use second person limited. (Example: _you_ walked up to Duncan and ...)) And the reason why I know it was a plagiarism was because they had everything I had in my story. The older sister named Alex, the phone call, the crazy perfectionist parents, the spoilers for the episode she get's kicked off in, and, with the exception of being in second person limited, it was almost word for word.

Well good news is I managed to get the rip-off taken down and the thief (because that's what they were) was banned from Quizilla.

No, I won't say the name incase they use the same SN on here, and honestly, if they try it on here, I'll find out sooner or later and get them banhammered again. So really, don't bother asking :)

But right now I am soo pissed that I am tempted to scrap this story, simply because the act of stealing this disgusted me so. Fear not, I won't delete this story, but I'm definitely going to work on other stories for the time being till I find my muse for this again... and I don't want to strangle the dumbass.

This Author's Note will go away when I get around to updating this story.


End file.
